Scooby-Doo! First Frights
Scooby-Doo! First Frights is a 2009 video game. Cast * Cam Clarke - Coach Hayes, Charles Costington, Tim Toiler * Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo * Fred Tatasciore - Baron von Richenstoff, Captain Bluebeard, Pete Smithers * Grey Griffin - Anna Blake, Daphne Blake * James Arnold Taylor - Numbers, Seth Angler * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Scott Innes - Shaggy Rogers * Steve Blum - Willy the Whaler Playable Characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley All enemies except: * Shakespearean Ghost * Rag Doll * Freaky Carni * Egg Robot * Deep Sea Diver * Warlock (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Spitting Bug Character Costumes * Football Fred * Bandit Velma * Sumo Velma * Astronaut Shaggy * Rock Star Daphne * Opera Scooby * Hunter Shaggy * Knight Fred * Barbarian Daphne * Ninja Scooby Costumes Unlocked by Cheat Codes * Sphinx Scooby * American Indian Shaggy * Ned Kelly Fred * Purple Belt Daphne * Pirate Velma Worlds * St. Louis High School * Toy Town * Rocky Bay * Keystone Castle Enemies * Skeleton (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Black Musketeer * Witch (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Shakespearean Ghost * Rag Doll * Killer Klown * Teddy (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Gliding Ghoul http://comicrelated.com/news/3004/scooby-enemies * Freaky Carni * Egg Robot (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Toy Soldier (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Fishman (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Sea Urchinman * Deep Sea Diver * Mutant Crab * Fisherman Statue (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Zombie Miner * Zombie Sapper * Warlock (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Werewolf (Scooby-Doo! First Frights) * Keystone Castle Spider * Keystone Castle Gargoyle * Spitting Bug Bosses * Phantom of the High School Musical * Toy Robotus * Lobster MKIV * Witch Queen Though not a boss, the Witch Queen is not in the chase for her level; she is replaced by the Albino Werewolf. Costumes Monsters above in the Playable Section are not playable. There are also character costumes. Character Costumes * Football Fred * Bandit Velma * Sumo Velma * Astronaut Shaggy * Rock Star Daphne * Opera Scooby * Hunter Shaggy * Knight Fred * Barbarian Daphne * Ninja Scooby] Costumes Unlocked by Cheat Codes * Sphinx Scooby * American Indian Shaggy * Ned Kelly Fred * Karate Daphne * Pirate Velma Suspects * Ms. Hilken * Coach Hayes * Numbers * Pete Smithers * Tim Toiler * Captain Bluebeard * Willy the Whaler * Seth Angler * Charles Costington III * Baron Von Richenstoof * Lady Azarni Von Richenstoof Clues Quotes Scooby-Doo! First Frights/Quotes Release Dates * North America: 22 September 2009 * Australia: 7 October 2009 * Europe: 9 October 2009 Gallery Scooby-Doo! First Frights/Gallery Trivia * Anna Blake, Charles Costington III, teddies and spiders reapper in Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp. The werewolves also reappear, but are recoloured white and renamed Arctic Wolves. A teddy doll and a Rag Doll head can be seen in the Mystery Incorporated Clubhouse.Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp Ratings * Australia: PG: Mild violence References Category:Video Games Category:2009